


In the Beginning

by whittler_of_words



Series: The Gods That Walk This Earth [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Creation Myth, Illustrated, Trolls are Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittler_of_words/pseuds/whittler_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godtierism: The belief in and/or practice of the religion based around the twelve horned child gods, who are believed to have created Earth and mankind, as well as the Aspects they represent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beginning

There lived twelve children on a world that was subject to violence and cruelty. The Knight looked upon the mayhem and bloodshed and said this is wrong, and rallied together his eleven companions. Soon they came up with a plan. The Maid, the Sylph, and the Mage worked together to create their new world: the Sylph told the Mage what to do to make the a new place for them and he labored day and night over the code of the earth, setting laws and giving it purpose. She told him to make it so the sun could give life, and he made the moon so it could give rest. She told him to make it so there could be land and alongside it he made the sea, the hot and the cold, and in this way there was balance. 

The Maid set it into motion. When her feet touched upon the earth, things began to move, and decay, and make space for the new. Where she walked, flora sprung up in her wake, blessing the dirt with grain and fruit which was sustained by that given by the Mage. When this was done, the Knight looked upon it and said this is good.

The Page saw the bare planet and thought it was empty and lonely, so he breathed into existence the fauna of the earth, which fed on each other and that given by Maid. The wind left over from this endeavor circled the new planet and made it so things could breathe. When this was done, the Knight looked upon it and said this is good.

The Sylph saw the Maid's influence in the entropy of things and made it so new life could be born from the rot; from the fruit came the seeds, from the animals more animals could be born and thus life would be sustained as others died. When this was done, the Knight looked upon it and said this is good.  


The Rogue saw the great plains and dug her claws deep into the dirt, creating the valleys and rivers, and made mountains and forests for the animals to hide. In this way she made preparation for the hunt. When this was done, the Knight looked upon it and said this is good.

The Heir saw the primitive simplicity of it all and left carvings on the stone of deep caves, technology left to those who would care to find it. He created the dark, hidden places, and metals deep in the earth for those who wished to build. When this was done, the Knight looked upon it and said this is good.

Finally, the time had come for the final steps. The Knight came forward and from the dirt and stone he forged the body of man. He took away their claws and horns, so that they could not fight with each other the way those on his world had. Once this was done, the Seer came forward and filled their minds with knowledge of what is reasonable, and what is good and bad. The Thief saw this and came forward to spark a fire in their hearts, to inspire them to take risks against their better judgement.The Prince came forward and infused within them a light that would allow them to persevere in the face of the trials ahead of them. At last, the Witch came forward and gave them life and prosperity. With this, they agreed they had done all they could, and went to reside in a place they had set aside for themselves to watch over their work.

The Bard, who had been content to just watch and had so far not had a hand in the creation of the world, for some reason decided to contribute at the very end. No one knows the reason why, and no one ever will, but as he smiled he made it so that the shadows deepened, and placed fear in the heart of man. On a whim, he gathered countless stars in his palm and scattered them across the earth, so that aid would chance upon those who needed it most. And in this way, the earth and man was made.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to lostozian, whose questions about this 'verse caused me to write (and eventually) draw for this. this would be one of the more popular myths behind Godtierism.


End file.
